Beyond the AI
by Aarachnid
Summary: Jeremy is a normal guy. Or, well, he was. Like many of the other stupendous people who decided to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Jeremy wound up losing his mind. But, Jeremy has had a different experience here. Being the first night guard at the reopening of the pizzeria, survive the animatronics... and his boss? Based off FNaF2
1. Chapter One - Threads of Horror

**A/N **

**Well, hi there! Yes, I am new to FanFiction as a member, though I have been reading many stories posted here, Five Nights at Freddy's ones in-particular. Don't worry, though. I'm no noob to writing. I've recieved quite a few awards in my school for my writing styles and skiklls. I plan to use that here in a way that many other users will (hopefully) enjoy. Now, this is a series about Five Nights at Freddy's 2, not necessarily the prequel... or sequel... uhm. Yeah. Anyway, it's about Jeremy Fitzgerald's *fun, exciting time here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! (*fun if you like death and pain). Please take into consideration that I will tweak some things about it. A particular character may become active a day earlier than it's supposed to, or maybe a character will appear in a room he's not meant to be in - just bear with it. I'm not going to completely change the style. (: Rated T because of some coarse language, and some pretty gruelling scenes later in the chapters. I mean, what did you expect? Five Nights at Freddy's wasn't really a game for "K" rated FanFics anyhow. Anyway, I sincerely hope any viewers enjoy my first FanFiction. I'll see you at the bottom of the page. :)**

Tears formed around his shaking eyeballs. The man frantically flicked through the cameras to be greeted by a blue rabbit only three rooms away from him. Jeremy tightened his grip around the tablet.

"Please. Leave me alone", Jeremy begged. Bonnie's focus continued to glare into the camera. Jeremy attempted to flick through the rooms to secure his own safety, but was forced to control the Prize Corner's music box. His shaking fingers assisted with the animatronic's persistence to have Jeremy killed. He lowered the camera, half-expecting a bunny to rip his face off. Jeremy winced at the pitch-black hallway. Even though he couldn't see through the darkness, he knew something - or someone was there. Amongst the shaking of his wrist and his whimpers, he pressed down on the flashlight's button. Jeremy yelped when he saw a large, brown bear glaring at him at the far end of the hallway.

"GAH!", he nearly fainted at Freddy's presence. Jeremy flickered his light at the bear, trying to get Freddy to leave. The bear eventually turned in, starting to walk backwards; to the dark corners of the hallway - presumably to the Game Room. Jeremy felt a slight release of fear. That was until he remembered about the Prize Room. He immediately flipped up his tablet, to be greeted to a marionette-like puppet's head peering out of the top of the now-opened present box. Jeremy let out a high-pitched scream, emotions mixed with desperation and pure, cold fear. He resorted to the only thing he hoped would keep the puppet away. He neared his finger to the command on the tablet, and held it down. The monitor was met with a teardrop which pattered along the screen. Jeremy felt like an idiot. 25 years of age and crying because of fucking animatronics in a kid's pizzeria. Once the puppet subsided back into his box, and the meter was filled, Jeremy pulled the tablet back down. He gasped. A single string of rope hunge from the ceiling of his office. The only room he thought he was safe in. Jeremy quickly pulled on his Freddy Fazbear mask, hoping that the dismembered fox would leave the roof. Jeremy sobbed quietly into his mask. Mangle's wire was still swaying above him. Jeremy continued to sob. The mask became hot with sweat. He didn't have to guts to look up at the broken figure looming above his mask. Jeremy screamed into his mask, losing all grips to sanity he had. Three hours into his job and he was already losing his mind. Jeremy's could feel his eyes growing bloodshot, and his face beginning to heat up. He knew inside that this job probably wasn't that threatening, considering these animatronics haven't done anything to him, but his childhood fears of robots haunted him. He also knew that that fucking puppet was there in his box. Smiling. Taunting. Grimacing, as Jeremy grew closer to his demise with each breath he took. Jeremy noticed the shadow in front of him.

It wasn't an entity, or an animatronic. It was a reflected shadow, the one from the roof. It wasn't Mangle. It was a string attacked to a spherical object. With his uneasy grip, Jeremy removed his mask, keeping it above his head and glanced at the roof. It wasn't Mangle. It was a balloon. A red and yellow-striped balloon. It floated above him. Jeremy opened his jaw with a mixture of confusion and shock. Who put a balloon above his head? Jeremy was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts about the helium-inflated sphere. He rested the camera into his palm and winded up the music box. It was four-fifths out of the cycle. Once the cycle was 3/4 of the way done, the vents erupted with banging and thumping. His arms begain to spastically twitch. Each muscle in Jeremy's arms pushed him further away from survival. He screamed with confusion, fear jolting through his bones. Jeremy regained control of his arms, and spent no time hesitating to check the vent lights. He found nothing in either of them. Jeremy was at a mix of emotions, still. Nothing had entered his room, aside from the balloon, but he still had doubts clouding his mind. He checked the vents with his camera. He didn't see anything in either, until he discovered a small icon in the bottom-left corner titled "LIGHT".

"I'm such a fucking idiot...", Jeremy cursed. As soon as he tapped the lights, he was met by a pair of legs shafting through the vents, inches from the vent opening in his office. Jeremy dropped the tablet onto the ground with shaking hands. He wanted to run, to run far from this place. To bolt down that hallway and forget about everything he had ever heard, or experience, from this hellhole. And that's what Jeremy was about to do. His heart pounded quickly in his chest, but his feet pounded against the tiles of the pizzeria's floor quicker. It was only a few steps before Jeremy couldn't hold himself up. Jeremy's knees gave way, and he fell to the ground. His head smacked onto the floor. After a series of pained cries he shut his blood-shot eyes. He shut them and couldn't open them back up. Jeremy awoke from his unfortunate "nap" thirty minutes later. Jeremy's head was pounding nearly as hard as his heart was. It took him a while to piece together what had happened before he hit the ground. As soon as he recalled the puppet, Jeremy bolted towards the tablet. Ignoring the pain in his head, the aches all over his body, the muscle spasms in his head and the sense that he was being watched, he found the tablet. The tablet's screen was touching the base of his computer chair, with the music box being wound up by the wheel.

"Phew...", Jeremy sighed. He was undoubltly lucky. He saw this as a strategy for his time at the job. It made it a whole lot easier and less-scary. He rubbed his temples, hoping to relieve the pain with his sweating palms. 'Pressing pain against pain doesn't work well', he noted himself.

"Hello". A kid's voice boomed from behind Jeremy. Jeremy immediately fell to the ground in a failed attempt to run away from the voice. With eyes watering, he neared his convulsing head towards the source of the voice.

"Hi". It greeted. Jeremy's entire body was shaking now, his head barely being able to constrain it's own weight. The kid wasn't a living child. It was an animatronic. It was a human - a child animatronic. It had a propeller-cap and a shirt, following the same red and yellow-striped pattern. It's blue eyes seemed to be relaxed and innocent. In it's hands were a sign reading '**Balloons!**' and in the other hand, unsurprisingly, a bundle of balloons. A bundle of red and yellow-striped baloons. Jeremy stared at the animatronic. He was surprised that he wasn't being attacked by it, but he still remained horrified. The animatronic dropped his items, letting the balloons sink to the roof, joining the original balloon. It reached it's hand out towards Jeremy, offering assistance. The grin on it's face unsettled Jeremy, but it was probably the same grin it gave to the children and parents when the pizzeria was open. Jeremy was deeply confused. He opened a mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the animatronic.

"I won't harm you", the animatronic said. It's voice was high-pitched, but not the point of being irritating. Jeremy stared at the animatronic for a while longer. Still not daring to move an inch, apart from the shaking of his entire body.

"My name is Balloon Boy, but you can call me BB for short!", Balloon Boy boomed. Jeremy sat myself up, glancing at the animatronic that claimed it wasn't dangerous. He was skeptical still.

"H-hello?", Jeremy squeaked. His voice was raspy. He weekly got up to his feet. The pain in his body had substained a little. Balloon Boy was gleaming with happiness. His cheeks here rosy red, and his mouth reached the edges of his cheeks. Jeremy thought BB really did look harmless, and even if he tryed to attack Jeremy, what could a small animatronic who barely surpassed his waist in height do to him? BB reached out his arm to him. Jeremy assumed it was for a handshake.

"What's your name?", he asked, a lighter tone in his voice. He answered as he shook his hand, still a somewhat wary.

"My n-name is Je-Jeremy...", Jeremy responded. Still finding that raspy aspect in his voice, BB and Jeremy parted their handshake. "Nice to meet you, Jeremy!", the animatronic happily yelped. Jeremy found himself smiling at the animatronic's attitude.

"But, you really should be more careful, Jeremy.", Balloon Boy's voice became more stern, and his smile dissipated.

"What? Why?", Jeremy said. He didn't feel the stupidness into the question until he had already mentioned it. Jeremy virtually facepalmed himself in essence. "The other animatronics aren't as friendly as I am.", the subtle sternness still being implicitly depicted in his tone.

"The facial recognition technology of the other animatronics have been tampered with somehow. I overheard the staff saying it was something to do with their performances locking them into a different mode. Apparently, while they're performing, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie can't recognize anything in the audience. All they see are endoskeletons." BB continued.

"Though since they can't control themselves while they're performing, the children are safe".

Jeremy had a mixture of expressions on his face. He understood, but not so well.

"Since at nighttime the animatronics are set into free-roam, they wander around aimlessly. But when they see you, they glitch. They can't tell if you're an endoskeleton or a human".

Jeremy's eyes opened a little in shock.

"Apparently the closer they are to you, the worse it is".

Jeremy went from being somewhat worried to deeply horrified.

"That's why the staff gave you the mask". Balloon Boy gestured over to the brown bear mask. Jeremy gulped, looking into it's soulless eye sockets.

"But... Ballo- BB.. how can you speak like this? Don't you only have pre-recorded lines?", Jeremy asked lightly. BB glanced at him with a small grin forming on his face.

"Sorry, buddy. I can't tell you everything". BB was hiding something. Jeremy shrugged it off and assumed that Balloon Boy wasn't sure himself, and he hoped so.

"But why aren't you attacking me? Wouldn't you mistake me as an endoskeleton too?"

"I don't perform!", BB replied. "I'm basically in sleep mode until a child is in range of me. All I do is hand balloons out and talk to kids. There's no need for a different mode just for that". BB sounded like he knew what he was talking about. It took Jeremy a while to realize that he wasn't monitoring the camera. He left it on the base of the computer chair.

"Uh oh", Jeremy picked up the tablet. The music box was fine, since the lucky event earlier. Jeremy tapped his fingers on the icons representing rooms. The time was 5:50 AM. Jeremy smiled to himself while checking the vents on the camera. No one was in them, and he was out of this place in only 10 minutes. Time goes fast when you're scared shitless!

"Jeremy", Balloon Boy said. Jeremy glanced in his direction to indicate he was listening.

"The abandoned animatronics from the old pizzeria are still active", BB almost had a hint of guilt in his voice. Jeremy froze.

"What? You're k-kidding, right?!", Jeremy shakily said, recalling the appearance of the original Freddy Fazbear. He was always an unsettling animatronic.

"They don't move around, really...", Balloon Boy paused.

"Except for... one". Jeremy just stared at Balloon Boy blankly.

"Foxy. The pirate fox. He normally just sits in the hallway and stares at you for a while". As BB said this, Jeremy frantically stared into the Parts/Service Room, eerie creeping over the man.

"The only way to get him to leave-",

Jeremy stopped listening momentarily when he picked up the word 'only'.

"So, just strobe your flashlight at him for some time, until he leaves". Jeremy picked up his flashlight, and BB's eyebrows raised into a sad expression. Just as he was about to activate the flashlight, Jeremy's wrist began to vibrate. They both glanced over to it. Jeremy's watch had an alarm set for 6 AM, which was now bleeping and chiming. Jeremy collapsed his face into his hands and cried with happiness. He could now leave this job and carry on with his life. Jeremy lifted his face up from his cupped hands and glanced over to BB. BB had left already. The animatronics were back to their original positions. Jeremy gathered his flashlight and walked into the hallway. When Jeremy pushed on the grey button, no light came from the torch; static-like noises emerged with no light. Jeremy tried again to no avail.

"Ugh. The batteries must be dying", he assumed. The lights of the building sparked up, illuminating the once-dark hallway. Jeremy continued attempting to flash his torch as he made his way to the exit of the establishment.

"I could've sworn I changed them last night...", Jeremy mumbled. The trio, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy were all on the stage. Lifeless. Jeremy walked past them and out the door, not bothering to take a second glance at those scraps of metal and evil.

_HI._

** A/N **

**YAY I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFICTION! I hope I can get some feedback on this. It will continue, as long as people want that to happen. Criticizations, suggestions, anything you want to review, leave it below and I'll happily read and contribute to it. Until Chapter 2, goodbye, everyone.**


	2. Chapter Two - Broken

**A/N Yep, the annoying bold text is back! The first chapter was mostly a scene-setting scenario for the future chapters. This is where stuff gets more intense and bold. Balloons, giggles and cuteness can't hide everything... There was a slight glitch when I attempted to tamper with uploading the second chapter, which basically duplicated the first chapter and passed it off as the second chapter. Nope. Here we go.**

He immediately dialed the number on his phone. This fucking job that Jeremy was put up to had pushed him, and his sanity into an abyss. An abyss where no light seems through. Nothing except for those damn white animatronic eyes that glare through the darkness.

"Hey, Jeremy!", the man on the other end of the phone beamed. This man was no other than Jeremy's boss. The man in charge of Jeremy's horror and insanity.

"I quit!", Jeremy nearly shouted. He had suffered enough. That cursed pizzeria was a living nightmare. Not even a cheery innocent animatronic could change his thoughts on leaving.

"Oh, no no no. You listen to me, buddy", boss shouted. "Listen. Meet me outside the pizzeria at 11. I think I can change your mind". A grimace crept across Mr Marsh's face.

"Mr Marsh, sir. As much as I respect you; I'm not stepping into that hellhole you call 'family fun'. Shut the fucking place down". Jeremy felt like he was ranting.

"MEET ME THERE AT ELEVEN PM SHARP", Mr Marsh's gravel voice sharply booming out of the phone. The cellphone beeped, indicating the end of the call. Jeremy sighed. He felt like he screwed his life up. Jeremy decided he would show up to the pizzeria. Not that he wanted to, but his heart told him to show respect for his former-boss. Even through his fogged windows he could see Mr Marsh's grim expression. "Welcome, Jeremy", he nearly scowled.

"Hey", Jeremy replied, closing his car door after him.

"So, what's u-", Jeremy was cut off by fear. He felt the familiar feeling of his knees buckling with pure terror.

"Listen here, friend". Mr Marsh had a gun propped up against Jeremy's head. Jeremy could barely make any details in front of him. He was shaking too much. He could tell, though, that Mr Marsh still had that grim expression on his face.

"You are working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for the rest of the week. Do you understand?". Mr Marsh had a threatening tone in his slight-Russian accent. Jeremy, still shaking, nodded his head. He could feel terror moving up his body. Jeremy was bound to convulse into tears any moment now.

"Good. Now, go. Get ready before I FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU".

"Y-YES S-SS-SIR!", Jeremy yelped before being shoved towards the entrance. Jeremy was petrified with fear. His wrists were shaking whilst his mind was running. This man was breaking the law and threatening a person's life.

"GET. IN". It was Jeremy's boss' turn to begin to shake and twitch. Not with fear, though. Jeremy bolted into the doors of the pizzeria. Jeremy shakily felt his heart. It was racing, racing like the pace which Jeremy wanted to use to sprint to the police station. The lights in the entire building shut down. It wasn't until then that Jeremy's heart opposited to his racing beats from before. It stopped. Jeremy, with the little energy he had left, ran to the security room.

"Hi", Jeremy heard BB call from somewhere in the pizzeria. It was creepy, Jeremy could admit, though from what he had just experienced he had other worries. He was forced to work at this spawn of Satan for the rest of the week. Jeremy sighed, hoping his breathing would calm him down. It partially worked, but of course he was still horrified. The somewhat-comedic sound of winding the music box echoed around his empty head. Jeremy felt weak, invisible... like nothing.

"Hello". The left vent began to screech as metal was scraped and pounded against metal. Jeremy winced. He switched the channel feed over to the left vent, and activated the light. Balloon Boy, surely enough, was crawling through the vents. But Jeremy noticed something different about him... his eyes...

"**HAHAHAH**", BB giggled vociferously. Jeremy hadn't heard this before. His heart immediately began to race for what felt like the millionth time that night. The vents continued to rupture with banging deafeningly. Jeremy concluded that the demonic giggling was one of his pre-recorded lines... and he hoped so. Jeremy lowered the camera. BB was there, in front of him. Jeremy froze. Balloon Boy had the same Satanic grimace that Mr Marsh had. It unsettled Jeremy more than anything else the animatronics have done. "Hello again, friend", BB barked. Jeremy noticed what looked different about his friend. Balloon Boy's eyes were darker, and the pupils had an eerie white glow to the center of them. Jeremy gulped. BB was holding his sign and fake balloon by his sides; arms unbent. Balloon Boy looked a lot different than he did last night, and a lot more menacing.

"H-hey!...". Jeremy's nystagmus was kicking in. Balloon Boy grimaced further.

"So. About yesterday..", BB began. "Why don't you understand, Jeremy?". He said 'Jeremy' sharply and deeply. BB was purposely attempting to horrify Jeremy.

"LEAVE", BB's voice was dangerously menacing and low. His voice sounded like there were more than one speaking at the same time, all with slightly different pitches.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING A-ABOUT?", Jeremy whimpered. BB motioned to Jeremy's flashlight.

"If you won't leave, buddy, me and my friend will make you". Jeremy knew Balloon Boy was wanting him to pick up the flashlight, but he didn't think he could. Even if he tried, his terror would paralyze him. BB's face grew darker, his Mr Marsh face dissipating into anger.

"Very well, then", his voice still glitching, if that's what was happening. Balloon Boy pounced at Jeremy's wrist.

"F-FA.. A.. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR", BB screeched. BB had a hold of Jeremy's wrist, and was rattling it murderously. Jeremy was still frozen in shock and fear. He could barely breathe. BB ripped off Jeremy's watch and crushed it. Balloon Boy forced Jeremy's pale, unmoving hand onto his flashlight.

" REI 2e411.%5^". BB twitched and shook. Jeremy could only watch in horror as the humanoid animatronic shook around ferociously. BB's head sharply snapped as it focused on Jeremy. "HAVE FUN", was all Jeremy could make out from the garbles of voice. It wasn't until then that Jeremy noticed the garbles weren't made by Balloon Boy.

He snapped out of his petrified state and picked up the flashlight, knocking over several items on the desk before him. With tears in his eyes, and convulsions in his body, he pushed his thumb onto the cold, grey button. Jeremy froze for the fourth time. Metal was pounding against metal, coming from the hallway. Footsteps of an animatronic. Jeremy almost broke down. He frantically raced his arms around on his desk, looking for something, anything that would save him from this inevitable horror. Jeremy spotted the Freddy mask. The sound of incoherent garbles, metallic footsteps and a "Pop Goes the Weasel" lullabye filled Jeremy's ears, as his mind filled his chances of survival with nothingness.

His sweating hands caught a hold of the mask's eye socket. Jeremy heaved it up, still rattling his hands with fear. He was crying inwardly. Balloon Boy raced towards Jeremy. Jeremy shrieked, fearing for his life. Tablet, flashlight and confidence falling to the floor. BB had snatched the Freddy mask off of Jeremy's loose grip. Jeremy's cries of horror now came gushing out of his eyes and throat. Balloon Boy was giggling, that same, fucking, cursed giggling he made earlier. It repeated. It repeated. It repeated. It was an eternal cycle of glitched laughter. Jeremy screamed and covered his ears with his convulsing hands, squeezing his eyes shut. Oh, what a stupid mistake. Jeremy opened his eyes one. Last. Time. And he regretted it. In front of him was an orange animatronic, ripped, dismantled and fucking hideous. It beared a sharp hook and an unbreaking gaze with Jeremy's puny stature.

His own screams filled his ears.

** A/N Yes, the chapter did take longer than I wanted to write and be released. But it's the weekend now, so I'll be able to upload 2+ more chapters. Thanks for the reviews, guys! It means a lot. I'm going to amp up the action in the chapters, so it's more attention-grabbing and so on. Until chapter three, goodbye, guys.**


	3. Chapter Three - Unleashed

**A/N **

**The boss is evil!1!11!2!one1!five!1! Anyway, the boss-worker relationship gets even worse in the upcoming chapters. You may think that this story lacks a lot of "pow", but it's all build up...**

"AAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Jeremy awoke. He immediately felt sharp pain surging through his entire body. He rushed his right hand over to his left wrist and clenched it with gritted teeth. There were several, deep gashes of dark red through his wrist. He could see some were stitched, horribly, and there were rips and cuts throughout his clothing. Jeremy winced with pain still circulating him. "Wh-what happened-ed-ed..?", he slurred. His blurred vision preventing him from any form of understanding.

"Hello again, kid", a harshly sharp voice echoed around the room. Jeremy looked up and attempted to focus on the heavily built figure in front of him. It was Mr Marsh, that son of a bitch who threatened Jeremy's life, in more ways than one.

"Wha", Jeremy puzzled himself.

"You're going to show up to work today, right?", his boss cut him off. Jeremy held his head with the small amount of energy left in his bruised body.

"I-I can't. I don't remember where I am- was... where is me?", Jeremy slurred further, trailing off into the distant reaches of his feeble memory. His boss snickered.

"Oh, no no no no", the familiar 'no's ringed. "You're going, correct?". Jeremy could hear the pure, sadistic, twisted side of Mr Marsh pouring out of his mouth in sentences.

"This is a hostpit-la-hospittl...". Jeremy could barely speak correctly from pain and confusion. His vision reverted to a focused state. "Let's go now, shall we?". Mr Marsh reached into his thick coat, whipping out the same Beretta 93R. Jeremy's vision faded, as a large, grey blur clocked him on his skull.

"AAAARGGHGHHHHH", Jeremy woke up to the familiar sound of his own screams. Jeremy took in his location, trembling with shock. He was at the pizzeria. Engulfed in darkness, with the flickering, dim roof-light and his tablet as the only sources of light in the room. Jeremy was still in pain. He had open gashes on his body, especially his wrist. Jeremy glanced at the floor. Blood was splattered and stained on the tiles. Jeremy paused. It all started to come back to him. An orange animatronic came into the room before he had passed out, or died, or whatever happened. Jeremy knew that thing attacked him. He sobbed inwardly. The vents began to erupt with excessively loud thumping. Among the screeches of metal Jeremy could make out:

"HAHAHAH". Jeremy growled. He was not going to die tonight. He gathered his anger from his dick of a boss and the open sores on his body. Trembling with rage, he grasped the base of the fan with firm hands - unlike the previous nights. He ripped the outlet out of the socket with an adamant tug. 'Shit's going down tonight...", Jeremy gnarled. He flashed the left vent light, greeted by Balloon Boy's grimace. He was slowly crawling out of the vent towards Jeremy. Jeremy closed his eyes. He leapt from his seat with colossal force. BB glanced up with his white pupils. Jeremy smashed the fan down onto Balloon Boy's head with tremendous impact. The booming echoes of the impact bounced around the pizzeria. BB let out a demonic, grumbling screech. Jeremy winced (surprise surprise), but didn't hold back. Jeremy brought down the fan on the animatronic again, with the same immense force as before. BB screeched again, his endoskeleton skull trembling. BB's once-demonic face was replaced by the animatronic skull. It glared at Jeremy, right into his soul. The endoskeleted seemed to grimace. Jeremy froze. The endoskeleton leapt at Jeremy, dragging the suit behind it. Jeremy grunted fearfully as his already-damaged body was tackled to the solid floor. His ears filled with ringing and BB's unnatural laughter... and footsteps. BB brought his teeth down onto Jeremy's ripped wrist, but Jeremy moved fast. Jeremy clocked Balloon Boy in the side of the skull, wires and metal sticking out of the sides. Balloon Boy raised his skull, bringing it smacking down onto Jeremy's chest with a twisted 'crack' sound emerging.

"AAA-AGAHHHHH", Jeremy blared. Balloon Boy brought his head into the air again. It smashed back down onto Jeremy's ribcage.

"AAHG-". Jeremy's screames were growing fainter, as well as the two lights ahead of his vision. He snapped back to reality when BB was about to bring his head down a third time. Jeremy braced for impact, struggling his arms to protect his chest. He failed. Balloon Boy, for the third time, mashing Jeremy's chest with his impenetrable, metal skull. The sound of white noise and ringing filled Jeremy's ears, as well as a lullabye. Jeremy recognized it. He tried to glance at the hallway, but his head wouldn't budge. BB - or what was left of BB - had both of his hands on Jeremy's sternum. Choking him. Jeremy squealed, kicking and flailing his limbs as far as they could go. Ballon Boy grimaced. Balloon Boy brought his head up yet again, intending to bring it down on Jeremy's skull. Jeremy couldn't breathe, from being strangled and from fear. BB was milliseconds away from smashing his head into Jeremy's. Jeremy closed his eyes. This was it - Jeremy's death. The endoskeleton was brought down onto Jeremy, but not with harsh impact. Jeremy opened his eyes. Balloon Boy was deactivated. The white lights of his eyes weren't on, and he sat cold still. Jeremy was shocked. Aching, he pushed the remains of Ballon Boy off of him. Jeremy felt his chest. There was blood pouring out from his T-Shirt. He didn't even want to check the devastation under his top. Jeremy snapped. The music - the music box. Jeremy reached for the tablet, but to no avail.

Jeremy's hand was gripped by a cold, somewhat malleable substance. Jeremy gasped. He slowly raised his head. He whimpered. The puppet in Prize Corner had his gaze locked on to Jeremy. It had an adamantine grip on his wrist. The marionette moved towards Jeremy. Jeremy struggled his grip free from the puppet, and quickly rose to his feet, ignoring the undying pain throughout him. The puppet continued strifing towards him. Jeremy turned around and bolted, only to be trapped in the corner of the security office. Jeremy twitched. He didn't know what it wanted. Jeremy shut his eyes and waited to be killed. He didn't turn around. The puppet's footsteps were getting significantly louder; closer. The puppet fixed it's hands on Jeremy's shoulders.

**A/N **

**CLIFF-HANGER! Horaay! I'll hopefully be able to upload a few more chapters this week. It's fun writing these and looking at the responses. Until the next chapter, goodbye. (:**


	4. Chapter Four - Game of Blood

**A/N**

**I don't have anything productive nor memorable to say about this chapter. There will be a lot more gore in this chapter in the puppet's sick, twisted game. FUN!**

Jeremy's body was forcefully twisted and contorted in harmful positions. The carpets along the hallway weren't attached to the floor, leaving Jeremy's attempt to cling onto them as a fail. Jeremy panicked. The puppet was holding him by his shoulders and dragging him to a dark room. The curled, open smile of the puppet gave all personality to it. Pure evil. Jeremy's attempts to grip onto something, anything, to save his demise only lead to false hope.

"LET GO. PLEASE", Jeremy pleaded. The puppet giggled maniacally. The pain subsided in Jeremy's body and was replaced with sheer horror. There was a trail of blood leading to the room they were about to enter. Jeremy hoped the trail would be noticed by someone in the morning, and he'd be saved. The puppet slammed open the door.'Prize Corner'. Jeremy had no idea what cruel fate lied ahead of him; only could he imagine. The puppet grasped onto Jeremy's shoulders with more force. Jeremy yelped, a tear rolling down his cheek. The puppet looked at Jeremy, smirking, before placing him in a large box. A present box. Jeremy tried to get to his feet, shaking and scrambling around the interior before the puppet slammed the lid shut. Jeremy paused. Nothing was happening.

"H-HELP!", Jeremy shouted. He assumed the puppet had left him alone.

"HEEEELLLLLPP!", Jeremy was horrified. He wasn't fond of the tight space, nor the blood gushing out of his forehead and chest. Jeremy had no idea what to do apart from sob and scream.

The rumbing of gears and springs brought movement to the present box. Jeremy jumped at the sudden noise. The floor of the box was rising slowly, and springs were poking out from the sides. It took a moment for Jeremy to realize he was about to be crushed into the surface of the prize box. He immediately screeched.

"NOOOOO. HEELLLLPPPPP MEEEEE!", his distressed cries being responded with silence. He pushed at the top of the box, hoping it'd spring open. It didn't budge. The steel springs of the mechanical box stated to pierce Jeremy's skin. He screeched louder with immense, blood-curling pleads of despair.

"STTOOOOPPPPP". They pushed deeper into his skin, stabbing and pressing deeper into his muscles. His screams were louder than the gears near his head, and the same lullabye as earlier. He was being pushed closer to the box's surface, the pistons underneath him; unforgiving. The springs were advancing further into Jeremy's flesh, pressing coldly against his bones. He was inches away from the surface of the lid. Jeremy was brutally damaged.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUURGHAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR", Jeremy couldn't withstand the pain. But he was forced to. Jeremy's nose was pressing against the lid of the box, and nearly every other part of his body was bleeding. His body was twitching and bursting with pain. Jeremy was basically impaled by these springs. The lullabye started to progress faster, and so was the acceleration of the pistons. Jeremy's face was pressed against the lid. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He couldn't survive. Jeremy was being impaled, suffocated and crushed. Jeremy fell limp, or as limp as he could. His entire body was being pressed against the space against the lid, which was next to none. The springs travelled through his bones, blood bursting throughout his body. Many of Jeremy's veins had been bursted, and blood was surrounding him. Suddenly, the lid sprung open as the lullabye concluded. Jeremy was sent flying into the air. No movement distinguished in his free-fall. Jeremy was a mess. There were deep holes in him with blood spurting out from all of them. The puppet simply giggled, its echoes parroting the original. Jeremy hit the ground with a disturbing squelch and crunch. Jeremy was moments away from death. He was a goner. Done. Eradicated from life. The puppet giggled.

"Again! Again", its voice sounded child-like. The puppet was about to pick up Jeremy and shove him into the box for round two. But instead he froze, and went into the box himself. His home.

It was 6 AM.

Jeremy lied still, as active as he could be. He was a gory, blood-soaked, pathetic blob of a human being. It was cruel, sick and unfair. Jeremy wanted to die; to be finished off. But instead he was left here to rot and dissipate.

_JUST LIKE THE CHILDREN._

**A/N**

**Short chapter, I know. I don't like having such short chapters, but this was more of a chapter to indicate a section of his third day. Third. The next chapters will be a lot longer. I promise.**

**Until the next chapter, goodbye, everyone. (:**


	5. Chapter Five - Safe?

**A/N**

**Not even going to bother with a worthy author's note here. Just going to jump straight back into the story.**

The amount of blood gushing from his body was excruciating. The previous strings of blood near the door now subsided, being replaced with the pool of Jeremy's blood. He couldn't move. He physically couldn't. Jeremy layed still in silence, his entire stature a mess of weakly attached body parts. A broken animatronic came crawling into the room. It was a fox, or a vixen. It was some form of canidae. Jeremy couldn't pay attention to details. The fox made its way towards him, rotating many pieces of animatronic components to press itself forwards. It stared at him. Jeremy, with his head positioned unnaturally sideways, looked back. Jeremy knew that since it was 6 AM he was safe, and that the animatronic was returning to its place. But inwardly, Jeremy knew this thing wanted him dead. Jeremy shut his eyes. For possibly the last time in his life.

"How ar-... -ou fee-l-g bud-..?". Jeremy's eyes shot open. He was alive. The image of the puppet's Pierrot face was burned into Jeremy's mind. That fucking thing still torturing him. Jeremy could move. He cocked his head upright. A somewhat-young male nurse and Mr Marsh stood at the foot of his bed. No, not his bed. A hospital bed. Jeremy blinked.

"You're recovering well!", the nurse said. "You've been saved by the hands of medical science!". Jeremy sighed. This nurse was advertising the welfare and advancement of their hospital system. Jeremy was grateful he survived, but he felt that he was better off dead. Jeremy faced Mr Marsh.

"Jeremy, I need you back at work today. You know where and when". Jeremy's heart sank. His entire body was wounded. He had around 11 stitches, a cast around his skull cap and his leg. It was the nurse's turn to face Mr Marsh.  
>"Sir, this man is not in a state to work. By the laws, and his health insurance, he has to stay here to recover." Mr Marsh growled softly.<p>

"And... how long will this take?!", Mr Marsh nearly shouted.

"Uh-... around 3-4 weeks, tops". The nurse had a hint of fear in his rugged voice. Mr Marsh rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"For fucks sake...". Jeremy blinked heavily. He wondered how he survived. He slowly turned his aching head over to the machines keeping him alive. There was a blood bag which was basically empty. The bag itself was large. Jeremy winced inwardly about the amount of blood he must have lost. There were was an electrocardiogram which beeped occasionally, and a bunch of other medical gadgets. Jeremy felt that his job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria should've been illegal. The wage is unbelievably low, the conditioning of the franchise is depressing and the amount of times he's been critically injured is stupendously high. Jeremy shut his eyes. Hoping to slip into a coma, and never wake up. To be freed. To be happy.

_'RUN'_

_'NO, FRE... WHAT ARE Y... ..OING?!'_

_'NOOO-AR A-AAAHH- AAAA...'_

Jeremy's eyes shot open for the second time that day. He was surrounded by darkness. His ears were filled with ringing and what sounded like a motor running. He panicked. He pounded his arms forwards, greeted by a solid ceiling that locked him into this tight space. The box rumbled as it hit over three bumps in a row. Jeremy clicked. He was in the boot of someone's car. Jeremy's mind was racing. Where was he headed? Why is he in a car trunk? The car halted with a moan. Jeremy's could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Was he about to be murdered? He shut his eyes and grew limp; hoping the culprit would leave him be. A blinding light shone into the trunk after a clicking noise. Jeremy was forced to keep his eyes maintained the way they were, opposed to squeezing them tighter. It was a struggle, but he managed. He was heaved into the air by his legs. His head touched the ground lightly for a moment, before he was dragged along the pavement. His head thudded against pebbles and uneven pavement. He struggled to keep his pain from escaping his lungs and mouth. They suddenly halted. Jeremy took this chance to squint his right eye open. Mr Marsh had a grip on Jeremy's ankle, while his other hand opened the door to the torture zone - Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Jeremy didn't know if he should flee (if his body would allow him) or to play dead. Mr Marsh still had his gun in his coat. Jeremy shut his eyes quickly. He could sense Mr Marsh was looking at him. His other ankle was gripped and lifted, and yet again, his body was heaved along the rough ground. Jeremy decided he would wait until they reached the office, then quickly reach for the gun... and shoot the dick in the skull. He knew he would be sent to prison for such offense, but he didn't care. Jeremy had already lost his mind, what else was there to lose? They entered the establishment. At least now he was being lugged across tiles; allaying the sharp pain. The tiles soon turned to carpet. They were headed down the hallway to the office. His hand ran across something cold and wet... and thick. Mr Marsh stopped. "What the fuck...", he mumbled, irritated. The Prize Corner. This was where Jeremy was tortured by the puppet. Mr Marsh continued to walk forwards, to the office. Jeremy opened his eyes. Mr Marsh was staring straight ahead. This was his chance. Jeremy reached up; legs frozen still. He needed to be as subtle as he could. His hand neared it, sweating with harsh determination. A grimace swept over Jeremy's face. He was enjoying this little game. His fingers brushed the tip of the gun.

He was stopped. Jeremy's hand was crushed against his bosses. Mr Marsh returned the grimace that faded from Jeremy's face. Jeremy's expression was now twisted into shock. "Not today, faggot!". Mr Marsh threw Jeremy into the office solely by his hands. Jeremy hit the side of the wooden desk with a loud pounding noise. Jeremy shouted out in pain. That desk was never comfortable. Footsteps shouted from the hall. Jeremy glanced upwards, clutching his fragile back. Mr Marsh had left. Jeremy was lucky he wasn't killed there and then. His boss knew Jeremy was after him, but he didn't care. Jeremy had less power than him; physically and mentally. Jeremy winced at that thought.

He lifted himself up eventually, realizing that today was going to kill him. He was lucky enough to survive the past two nights, tonight would definitely end him. Jeremy got an idea. It was risky, the most risky thing he had thought of, but it was safer than sitting in the office. He placed an eraser on the tablet, winding up the Prize Corner. He grabbed the Freddy mask and slipped it over his head. The familiar, dreaded sound of an animatronic moving through the vents spasmed through the office. This was Jeremy's cue to leave. He moved forwards weakly. He forgot about his leg. Luckily it didn't break from last night, but it was only twisted. Only. This held him back from escaping if he needed to. Jeremy glanced back at the office. Something was there. A golden, almost ghost-like figure loomed in the corner of the office. It looked dead. Jeremy couldn't go back now. He gulped as he stepped forward. Because the robots patrol every nook and cranny of the establishment, Jeremy headed to the one place he knew was empty. Parts & Service.

Jeremy looked up at the stage before pressing on the door. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie had all left. Jeremy pressed on the door, pushing his mask down further so he could see. The mask was a back-up item. If an animatronic had decided to check the room full of spare parts, he would hope the mask would fool them. The room was pitch-black, just like the trunk of Mr Marsh's car. He pulled out his flashlight. Hoping to God that it worked, he flickered it. It light up the wall. Jeremy's eyes bulged with horror. There were animatronics in here. Not the ones he'd seen on-stage, but older, demonic, broken ones. He saw a lavender rabbit, or what was left of it. It had no face, completely gutted, but it still had its lower jaw. Next to it was a bear that resembled Freddy. It looked quite similar, aside from the broken state it was in. It lay sprawled across the floor abnormally. Freddy was staring straight up at the roof. Across from Freddy was a chicken, which looked like a fucked up version of Chica. Its face looked like it was horizontally ripped in two, with no hinges where its jaw would've been. It looked burned as if someone had tried to kill it. Its endoskeleton was visible through its beak which unsettled Jeremy. Its eye sockets were nearly twice the size of its eyeballs. Jeremy looked next to it. Standing upright in the darkest corner of the room was a fox with a hook and an eye patch. It stood lifeless. It hung limp from the position, staring at the ground. The jaw on it was hanging down. The teeth were sharp and shaped horribly. It looked like it was made to scare people. Jeremy clicked. This fox is what attacked him the other night. He immediately fled the room sprinting. He grasped the door behind him and slammed it. He caught his breath. Those things were active. His chest heaved in and out, eventually slowing his breathing back to normal.

Jeremy glanced up. Freddy, the Freddy Jeremy knew, was glaring down at him. Jeremy would've screamed if he didn't forget he was wearing the mask. Freddy kneeled down to Jeremy's height. "Go back to 'PARTS AND SERVICE'. You do not perform anymore.". The voice sounded robotic. It was a pre-recorded phrase, no doubt. But it wasn't mastered. It must've been made for the older animatronics to resort back to the Parts & Service room.

"I'M N-N-NOT- NOT FRED-FREDDY", Jeremy whimpered. Freddy inspected Jeremy closer.

Jeremy grasped the mask's ears and tugged the mask over his head, a rubber squeaking noise moaning as he did. Freddy stood up straight and stared down at Jeremy.  
>"Why are you here so late, kid?", Freddy asked. Jeremy ignored the fact that the animatronic called a 26-year old a 'kid'.<p>

"I-I'm the night guard here...". The bear in front of Jeremy wasn't trying to kill him. It seemed calm. Balloon Boy must've been full of shit. Freddy turned and walked away. Jeremy followed.

Freddy took a left to the Game Area. Jeremy glanced back at the Parts & Service room. It was opened slightly. Jeremy bolted into the Game Area, to scream at Freddy to do something. Jeremy entered the Game Area. He scanned it quickly, the mask still in-hand. Freddy wasn't in there. Jeremy glanced behind him, hoping to God once again that Freddy was there. He was. But it wasn't the same Freddy.

**A/N**

**And they all lived happily ever after! No, but Jeremy has suffered enough, right? Maybe, maybe not. We shall never know until I get off my lazy butt and brainstorm more ideas for what happens in chapter six. I hope you guys have enjoyed! I do read reviews, and I sincerely appreciate them. I will take in ideas for the next chapter, and the storyline in general. What better way to progress my story than to have my followers partake?**

**Oh, and yeah. The Prize Corner is connected to the hallway. Big whoop. Just pretend it really is.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
